


Left me his fawn but took his heart

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 配对：Obikin无差；Anidala；Obitine提及；Obidala提及；警告：主要角色死亡；OOC；简介：弗兰肯斯坦AU，其他如题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 同简介。

1

欧比旺在藏尸间找到了合适的头。  
它来自一个死于非命的年轻人，大概是喝醉以后不小心睡在了铁轨上，脖子以下被碾成了肉泥，表情很安详，他的大脑在意识到疼痛前就死了。欧比旺把它用油纸包好，又塞进了包，没人注意到他的动作还有他按电梯按钮时微微颤抖的手，哪怕他并不在这工作。

他家就离藏尸间不远，他不想在路程上浪费过多时间。  
关门时欧比旺还是不小心踢到了鞋柜，每一天他都会想扔掉它，可是每一次他都没有付诸行动。他揭开油纸检查这颗头。还好是冬天，脖子断掉的地方没有腐烂。  
欧比旺挪开了卧室床边的地毯，细麻绳拴在暗门的破洞上。他抱着那个头，顺着梯子走到地下室。和普通的地下室不一样，也许是因为过高的顶板，这里的空间似乎比他的正式居所还要大上一倍，装饰陈设看上去就像是医院里的实验室，角落里也堆满了各种各样、落着灰的瓶瓶罐罐，消毒水混着一股令人反胃的异味飘在空气里。在各种各样的动物标本里，最显眼可能是正中央那个巨大的玻璃水箱。一具高大的身体被泡在防腐液里，欧比旺已经尽量让缝合拼接的痕迹不那么明显，但一眼就能看出这些肉块来自不同的人。防腐液被抽干，这具不完整的身体安静地躺在欧比旺面前。它还差一个头。欧比旺寻找了很久，一直都没有令他满意的，这附近的藏尸间没能收到什么体面的尸体，它们大多死于疾病，这颗头其实也并不完美，它的右眼有一道陈旧的伤疤，可是欧比旺依然选择了它。  
油纸被小心地打开，棕色的卷发有些脏，欧比旺用手帕蘸着酒精擦去血污，又小心的把它拼接到身体上。他忘了整理断口，第一次尝试并不顺利。防腐液慢慢没过脖子，水箱被重新合上，欧比旺带着那颗头坐到工作台前。不多的腐肉被小心的切去，断口被切平连勉强连在上一个骨节上的断骨也从关节上移除，固定用的假骨被牢牢接上。

工作接近尾声，欧比旺最后剪去多出的皮肉，其余的部分被针脚小心包好。它安静的躺在水箱里，健壮的身体虽然还苍白如大理石，但欧比旺已经能想象这项浩大的造人实验终将获得成功。面对这具身体，欧比旺坐回实验台，精密的手术刀被小心地擦干收好，他抽出一张信纸，把它铺平在了工作台上，深紫色的墨水随着蘸水笔的划动留下一行行字迹。

 

莎廷吾爱，  
对您思念依旧，可只能写下这寥寥几句。我快要完成我的实验，现在一切顺利。  
今日碰巧找到了适合的造物材料，一个莽撞的年轻人，他们可比我们那时候狂放多了，酒精的过错，但是他将作为一项伟大实验的重要部分永远留存，我想这是他的残躯最好的归宿吧。我能想象世人将如何为之震惊，不朽之身行走于人间，而且一切都是因为科学之精妙，借助于此，你我也许还有再会之机。  
我必须要搁笔了。  
O·肯诺比  
XXXXX年XX月XX日

信纸被对折，和之前无数封信一样，夹进了欧比旺日记本里。  
还需要等待。过几天就会有一场雷暴，欧比旺必须要抓住这次机会。他再次凝视自己的杰作。一个气泡从苍白的嘴唇边冒出，在厚重的防腐液里缓慢上浮，最后拥抱空气。

 

2

今天轮到帕德梅准备食物。她从市场里买好了肉和香料，路上还有一个小贩向她兜售最新设计的圣母像，被她微笑着拒绝了。这位参议员没有利用她的特权为自己谋得一位能干的车夫，东西在马车上放好之后，她挥动马鞭，朝自己的住所驶去。这是帕德梅的休息日，她任由自己的思绪飘在自己营造的美妙氛围里，议会房间里老头们为了遮盖自己腐朽体味而喷的香水还有墨水苦味的混合气味被抛到一边，从阿索卡那里学来的食谱需要从头理清，她总是忘记什么时候加香料。

安纳金随时都会来，帕德梅希望今天他们的约会能让他开心起来，最近治安法官没给他好脸色。  
食物渐渐变凉。帕德梅坐在门廊的手扶椅上，心神不宁地盯着手里的书，她的全部注意力放在了仔细辨别远处的马蹄声是不是来自安纳金的棕鬓马，可是直到天黑也不见安纳金的踪影。打瞌睡时滑落在脚边的书被捡起放在了椅座上，精心制作的食物被失落的主人一股脑倒掉。  
也许阿索卡是对的，帕德梅是需要思考这段恋爱关系是不是有必要继续下去了。


	2. Chapter 2

1  
   
    这一整天欧比旺都坐立不安。  
今晚就会有一场雷暴，如果他计算正确的话，这一次雷电的能量能帮助他完成实验。奎刚·金教授几次提醒欧比旺不要走神，但欧比旺盯着笼子里上为金教授准备的的小鼠，脑中闪过自己前几次的失败品——换头之后被雷电烧焦的的两只小鼠、还未开始试验就腐烂的麻雀…其中最近的一次实验，他的麻雀与小鼠嵌合体活了过来，可是不过十秒就又倒在水缸的边上。‘已经很接近了。’他为小鼠注射戊巴比妥，看着它抓挠自己的脸，身体剧烈颤抖，最后一动不动，死了。  
   
欧比旺找了个借口早早离开了学院，金教授没有起疑心，他以为自己足够了解欧比旺，他确实是个不错的助手，脑子里只有科学，学院里的男孩女孩们频繁对他献殷勤，他都视而不见，这让金教授很满意。  
   
回去的路上，欧比旺没有忘记买上一束铃兰。  
大衣和帽子被随意的挂在衣帽架上，欧比旺快步走到卧室。镜前的玻璃花瓶因为主人近日未曾擦洗而落了一层灰，那束干枯的花朵被欧比旺整个提起，扔进了底下的壁炉，像之前无数束一样，他看着它在火里噼啪作响，最后化成灰烬，新的一束又被小心的修剪、安放。欧比旺侧过脸，看着自己在镜中的映像，他的黑眼圈似乎又浓重了些，淡金色的胡茬还不是很显眼，暂时不用管，他抹了抹头发，继续摆放那些铃兰。这面镜子可以说是整个房间唯一豪华的装饰，不过金色的镂空花纹也积了灰，花瓶旁边的蜡烛也燃尽，惨兮兮的一些蜡泪留在锡质烛台边。怀表的滴答声惊醒了欧比旺，他必须抓紧时间，剩下的铃兰也只能随意的放入花瓶。  
   
地下室里和往常一样安静，不过如果足够仔细，还是能听到隐匿在各处的虫子小声爬动，外骨骼摩擦着木头、书籍，留下浅不可知的划痕。欧比旺看着中央的玻璃缸，手上继续整理铜线，他忘了这次的试验品比麻雀、小鼠大得多，引流装置还没来得及换下，现在只能匆忙行事，如果错过了这一次机会就只能等到下个月了，他等得起，试验品的大脑也迟早会腐化，那东西可比其他部分精贵得多，无数次实验已经让欧比旺学到了他的教训。  
怀表上的指针快到指向晚上八点，引流装置终于换好。玻璃缸里的防腐液顺着打开的管子流出去，试验品棕色的发梢粘到了它的脸上，一些残留在嘴唇上的防腐液让它看上去似乎是红润又富有生机的。  
现在只有等待。固定试验品的束带很快就干了，欧比旺拿怀表的的手上被自己掐出一道道红印。他还没有开始想如果实验失败了，如此巨大的躯壳如何处理，甚至他还能不能有信心继续下去。

2

帕德梅几天都没有见到安纳金。不想念是假的，但是议会更需要她的参与，战争即将打响，可现在还有改变的机会，她和同僚竭尽全力想要说服帕尔帕廷议长改变主意，一切都在他一念之间。  
口渴...这是帕德梅半夜惊醒的原因之一，床单被汗水打湿，她大概是做了噩梦，但醒来的一瞬间就什么都记不清了。干燥的喉咙一阵阵刺痛，她想要吞咽，但是过大的摩擦让她剧烈地咳嗽起来，缺氧的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，她起身走到厨房想要接一杯水，然而没等她够着杯子，昨天晚上剩下的食物里浓重的香料味让她冲到了水池边，呕吐起来。‘不...别是现在...’别是安纳金不见踪影、她想要结束的时候。帕德梅跌坐在地上，用袖子胡乱地擦了擦嘴角，另一只手下意识捂住腹部，深呼了几口气，她什么都没有感觉到，但它就在那里。帕德梅忍不住哭了起来。

3

八点了。  
雷暴伴随着巨响把电流从屋顶引流到地下室，又从铜线通向绑住试验品身体的金属束带。欧比旺看着这壮观的一幕，没有注意到铜线上贱出的火星点燃了他的解剖手册，等他回过神，一层书架已经烧了起来。他不情愿地移开视线，赶紧抓起实验备用的灭火沙冲向书架。沙子被断断续续撒在被烧得不成样子的手册上，火势勉强得到了控制，欧比旺脱下衬衣，扑灭了最后一点火苗，然而他的笔记全都毁了。被火熏得焦黄的那部分被欧比旺从灰烬里挑了出来，捧在手上，上面的笔记还清晰可见，然而也只能当作一团废纸扔掉。这让欧比旺想起了倒在血泊里的莎廷。  
机器运作的声音越来越响，雷电让它超负荷运转，一颗螺丝不堪重负，从原位爆了开来，弹到地上，转了几个圈才停下。  
欧比旺沉浸在自己的世界里，直到一声痛苦的吼叫把他从回忆的白光里拉了回来。他的试验品痛苦地想要挣脱束缚它的金属，欧比旺快要成功了。还没等机器停止运转，束带就已经崩开，试验品怒吼着摔倒在地。欧比旺蹲下身，伸出一只手探了探它的鼻息，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己再一次失败了，试验品没有呼吸。欧比旺失望地收回了手，‘看看这一团糟’，他轻蔑地对自己笑了笑，自己就像个可悲的丑角，这一切现在毫无意义。  
但是他趴在地上的试验品十秒之后用手撑住了地板，惊得欧比旺站起了身，但还没等他往后退上一步，他意识到自己还是成功了，试验品跪坐了起来，一只手扯掉了扣在脖子上的束带。


	3. Chapter 3

1

 

试验品的身影映射在欧比旺的角膜上，泪水慢慢充盈他的眼眶，嘴角却是掩不住的笑意。他满意地看着他的试验品扔掉手中的束带，迷茫又充满力量，先是跪坐在地上，接着慢慢站起了身。欧比旺一时间忘记了动作，他想让眼前这一幕永远烙在自己的视网膜上。不！永远在自己精密无比的大脑中占据一个小小的地方，只要自己愿意，随时都能调用，就像蜜獾舔尽罐子里最后一滴蜂蜜。

 

一些像是婴儿寻找母亲的声音从试验品嘴里发出。欧比旺抓起挂在墙上的毛巾将它包裹起来，用手为它梳理额前的乱发。

“你还有记忆吗？”欧比旺试探着问。

试验品迷茫的看着他，这让欧比旺有些失望，他曾希望自己的造物更加接近正常人类。

“不。”它的口中吐出了一个单词。

欧比旺的手满足地抖了一下，“你什么都不记得了。”

它——现在应该称为他——点了点头，原本舒展的眉头现在稍稍皱起。“我应该记得点什么吗？”

“对，因为我是你的——”欧比旺犹豫了一下，“兄弟。”

“兄弟…”

“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

“知道。”

“很好。现在跟我来，你昏迷了一段时间，我会把所有事情都告诉你。”欧比旺用毛巾包住试验品的肩头，带着他顺着梯子爬到了卧室。

接下来的事情要来的简单得多，欧比旺会将那个默念了无数遍的编造故事告诉他的试验品，而无辜的新生儿却只能接受自己听到的一切。

 

 

2

 

阿索卡为帕德梅带来了自己做好的食物，然而帕德梅却毫无胃口。

“安纳金还是没有消息吗？”

帕德梅双手撑着额头，摇了摇头，盯着桌上的一块油渍出神，“但我们必须找到他。”

“我们会的。”阿索卡轻抚她的后背，希望这样能让帕德梅好受些。

“议会不能知道这件事。”否则她和安纳金的事业就毁了，也许她还会怀抱自己的孩子走上绞刑架。

“除了我和安纳金，没人会知道。我和你一起找到安纳金，之后再给你找个安宁的地方把孩子生下来。”

“不。”

“难道你——”

“对，我不能把孩子生下来。我不能让它毁了我的事业。”

“可是堕胎的话，你必须找一个医生，谁能保证他就不会把事情传出去？”

“我说不准，但我不能把它生下来。”

阿索卡不再反驳，“我可以在警局的登记表上找找有没有合适的医生。”

“谢谢你阿索卡，谢谢你。”

 

院子里的铃兰已经被冻得干枯，但地下的根状茎会让它在春天重新冒出新的叶子。可是往常还能看到的松鼠已经不见踪影，偶尔几只乌鸦会在梧桐树上停留，粗哑的叫声让帕德梅难以像平时一样容忍它们，可是即使冲进院子也拿它们毫无办法，这些恶毒又聪明的常客了解帕德梅。

 

 

1.3

 

他的试验品还没有名字。这是欧比旺在意的第一件事，他的造物必须像其他人类一样有一个名字，而这个部分并不在欧比旺的提前计划之内——他不擅长起名字。

“你信任我吗，我的兄弟？”欧比旺坐在面朝窗户的位置，冬天正午的阳光照在他金色的睫毛上，投下一片阴影。

“信任。”蓝眼睛没有设防。

“接下来我会蒙住你的眼睛，你不要害怕。”

“我不会。”

“很好。”

欧比旺转身从衣柜里取出一条深蓝色的细围巾，蒙住了试验品的眼睛，在他脑后打了个结。

“现在，”他拿出桌子下的《圣经》，“拿出你的手，伸出你的食指。”

试验品照做了。

“你能听到翻书的声音。”

试验品点了点头。欧比旺将书尽量靠近他，近到试验品能感知到书页带起的风。

“当你想要的时候，把手指往下指到书上。”

书页不停的往后翻，直到试验品让它停下。

欧比旺接过书，移开试验品的手指，“ **参孙** 。”他轻叹了口气，慢慢抬起了眼，“你的选择。”他的声音微不可闻。《圣经》被放回原位。

细围巾俯身的欧比旺解开又拿在手中。

“我还没有告诉你你的名字。”

“是的。我很想知道，可你说再晚一些。”

“我认为现在是个好时候，我的兄弟。我想你既然能完全接受发生在你身上的不幸，那也该让你知道最重要的东西了。”

“我的名字，是最重要的东西？”

“对，名字对每个人而言都很重要，那是你存活在世界上的一个很重要的象征。”

“可是如果我存在于世界，最重要的难道不是我本身吗？”

“各有道理。好了，你的名字是参孙。”

“参孙。”

“你能想起些什么吗？”

试验品摇了摇头。

“别急，慢慢来。”

就这样，他与他的新生儿面对面坐在卧室里，对他而言，现在是欣赏这件艺术品的最好时机，那些懵懂的小动作，思考时瞳孔的扩张与收缩，还有那些疤痕拉扯产生的细小纹路，一切都是如此完美，他在创造生命，他已经创造了生命。

 

 

1.4

 

这是欧比旺借口生病而请假的第四天。试验品已经能独立生活，而当欧比旺向他解释自己必须外出上班时他也是静静的听着，还有一些概念他并不熟悉，但他明白‘上班’才能让自己好心的兄弟养活两人。

他靠在门边，耳朵小心的贴上门，听着欧比旺将门反锁时产生的声音，心里产生了一种叫做‘失落’的情绪，这种情绪他在随后的阅读中才知道了名字。

 

欧比旺把手冻得通红，他的大衣口袋能勉强为他提供了保暖的巢穴，可是他必须至少腾出一只手才能搬动金教授新到货的小鼠笼子。等到他回到学院的实验室，一位年轻的姑娘坐在了实验台旁的木头椅子上。

“如果您是来找金教授的，今天他不上班，明天再来吧。”他把笼子放在了墙边。

“不，我是来找你的。”阿索卡抱着手。

“我？”欧比旺看到了她衣服上的警局徽章。

“欧比-旺·肯诺比，是你吧？”

“没错。”也许她知道了他的实验。欧比旺甚至开始考虑如何脱身。

“我有一桩差事来找你。”她站起身。

欧比旺松了口气，“什么差事需要劳烦警局长官跑一趟？”

“现在我不是治安官，这是件非常私人的事。你同意之后我会带你去见你的病人。”

“所以你是来找我给人看病。为什么不找其他有执照的医生？他们肯定比我这个半吊子好多了。”

“这就是问题。我们不能在医疗档案上留下任何记录，而你的资历已经足够。我甚至不太明白为什么你会甘心在一个学院的实验室里给人打下手。”

**_‘因为这份工作让我有足够的自由。’_ **

“这么说你看过我的档案。”现在欧比旺抱起了手。

“是的。这对一个治安官来说不算是难事。”阿索卡挑起一边嘴唇。

“那我也没有什么选择的余地了，长官。”

 

欧比旺脱下实验服，跟着阿索卡上了等在学院门口的马车。一路上两人没再说话，阿索卡拿着一本书，而欧比旺自顾自的欣赏着熟悉的街道，只不过这次他坐在马车上，似乎再也不是人群的一份子。

他们被堵在了一处集市上，马夫正和摊贩争执，这让欧比旺有了观察的机会：他看着街角那个杀鱼的女孩，看着她娴熟的动作，处理好一条鱼只用一个标准分钟，被剖开的鱼用钩针穿过，又吊在铁丝上，内脏被一股脑扫到身下的地上，腥臭气几乎要刺破空气，但在传到欧比旺这里之前又被其他气味无限稀释，最后欧比旺只能闻到市场里混合着的各种味道，如果仔细分辨，他还能找到他想要的上好皮革的味道。

卖鱼的女孩送走第六位顾客之后，马车终于动了起来。

马车停在了一间旅馆门前，阿索卡放下书，首先下了车，欧比旺拖着他的手术箱跟在后面。大厅人很多，旅馆的主人正忙着为客人续杯，没人注意到正在上楼的两人。

确保不会有人听到，欧比旺低声在阿索卡耳边问：“现在你能告诉我到底是怎么回事了吗？”

“还不行，等你见到她再说。”

“所以是一位‘她’。”

阿索卡白了他一眼，可是欧比旺需要知道的已经够多了。

木质楼梯被两人的重量压得只呀作响，欧比旺被带到了一处套间。

“在这等着。”阿索卡把欧比旺留在了客厅，自己进了卧室。

 

手术箱被慢慢放在茶几上，锁扣被主人解开，接着欧比旺走向了卧室紧闭的门。普通的木门没能完全隔音，一些对话的内容即使不用把耳朵贴在门上就能听清。

 

**_治安官：他来了，你准备好了吗？_ **

**_另一个女人：我不知道。_ **

**_治安官：你改…_ ** **_主…_ ** **_了？_ **

**_另一个女人：我只是…_ ** **_一些时间考虑。_ **

**_治安官：你想留下它。_ **

**_另一个女人：不，我只是需要再想想。_ **

**_治安官叹了口气：那我让他离开。_ **

**_另一个女人：谢谢你，阿索卡。_ **

****

阿索卡开门之前，欧比旺就回到了原位，假装拿出密封好的酒精和棉花，并且在卧室门关上之前往里面看了一眼，可惜只看到了紫色的裙摆和那个女人拿烟的手，房间的烟雾已经顺着门缝溜了出来，最后稀释在空气里。

“你可以走了。”阿索卡站在茶几前，看了一眼摆在桌子上的东西。

“而我连一个解释都不能得到吗？我跟着你白跑了一趟。”

“最好不要和治安官这样说话！”她撩了撩外套下摆，露出了别在腰侧的手枪。

不需要再多话，欧比旺从容地收拾好自己的东西，出了套间的大门。


End file.
